Solitary Motions
by Milde the tough Teddy
Summary: Mary has finally broken off from her family and starts to live a life of a governess, but the noble family she is working for seems to chain her even tighter than she could ever imagine. MaryOC
1. Prologue: Independent woman

**Hello fellow P&P fans! This is my first try at P&P and it's about Mary 'cause who wouldn't love her? **

**Okay, so... This is only the introduction to how the following story came to be and because of that is a little short. My chapters aren't that long actually, about a 1000 words or so, it depends... Also bear in mind that English isn't my first or even second language and I would appreciate help if someone is willing to give it to me. **

**I'm a slow writer and I don't update regularly just to warn you beforehand, if you happen to take interest in this story. **

**Oh, and I probably should mention that this is rated T but it really contains some heavy...well implications and the story has certain scenes but I can never write them till the end, I'm such a kid x)**

**Summary: Mary has finally broken off from her family and starts to live a life of a governess, but the noble family she is working for seems to chain her even tighter than she could ever imagine.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own any of the character and places of Miss Jane Austen's books. And what comes to persons and places on this fan fiction that you don't recognize I have made them up. No harm intended, I swear.**

**Reviews are most welcomed and appreciated :)**

**Enjoy**

**-Milde-**

* * *

><p><strong>Solitary Motions<strong>

**Prologue: **_Independent woman_

Three months after her father's sudden death Mary Bennet realized how deep in the water she was, being twenty-and-two with no husband to take care of her. Not that she even wanted one but life might have been easier that way.

Five months later she had had enough of all the eyes focused on her, full of pity. She was pitied because she wasn't beautiful or even pretty, she wasn't the most light hearted person on earth, and because she was a woman with strong opinions, strict morals and too well functioning brain. She didn't want to be looked down upon, not by anyone, especially by her family. One day her mother's words rang long and hard in her ears:"It would take a miracle to find a man that would actually want to marry our plain, little Mary."

Everyone seemed greatly embarrassed by Mrs. Bennet's words but not one soul rose to contradict her. The decision was made and Mary's resolve was absolute.

The houses of her sisters' weren't enough to her any more. The dark corners and shadows that gave her shelter from the looks weren't protecting her any longer. And one fine spring day Mary reserved the letter of her life. The Duke of Eastford had accepted her to become the nanny and the teacher to his youngest son, Collin. Mary was thrilled, and even though she knew she wouldn't have gotten the job without her sisters Mrs. Bingley and Mrs. Darcy she was walking on cloud nine that day.

Mary was exited. For once she would be depended upon, and she could show everyone that she could and would support herself even without a man.

Two weeks later Mary found herself in the carriage traveling, even with a book to entertain her, rather uncomfortably towards Keisting Abby. Finally now twenty-three year old Miss Bennet could breathe again, although she would find herself drowning in the deep sea in the months to come.

But right now Mary wanted more than her life with her own family could give. Oh, how she wanted so much more.


	2. Chapter 1: Secret Garden

**Hey! This one came quicker than I thought... :D Anyway, thank you for your reviews and alerts; it's nice to know you're liked :))**

**In this chapter I introduce you the staff and in the next one you'll meet the family. Then I can start to think how I'm going to go where I want the story to go. But beware I can always change my mind :P**

**I'm very sorry about grammatical errors and spelling mistakes but I'm willing to get help...**

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own any of the characters and places of Miss Jane Austen's books. And what comes to persons and places on this fan fiction that you don't recognize I have made them up. No harm intended, I swear.**

**I love reviews, just making sure you know ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**-Milde-**

* * *

><p><strong>Solitary Motions<strong>

**Chapter 1:**_ Secret Garden_

Mary woke to the sound of the maid in her room. She waited until the girl left to get out of bed. She washed her pale face, combed her coffee brown hair into a tight bun and after dressing herself in dark green, simple dress with sleeves she put on her pince-nez. From the mirror a colorless, strict-looking spinster was staring at her. On impulse Mary grimaced at her reflection and blushed, when the maid entered her room.

"You're all done, Miss Bennet?" young, read headed woman stated more than asked:"I thought I was on time… Did you bind yourself all right?" Rose Abigail couldn't understand Miss Bennet's need to bind her breasts; the woman had a body of a goddess. Two weeks had gone by and the new governess' 16-year-old maid still didn't understand Mary Bennet.

"Good morning, Rose. Don't worry; I can tie myself just fine. I've been doing it longer than I can remember" Mary's voice was deep and quiet and yet it seemed to echo whenever she spoke or at least Rose thought so. The maid nodded in response and turned to leave, when the older woman's voice called her:"Is young lord Collin awake?"

"Yes, miss. He is playing in the nursery room"

"Right… Could you please bring our breakfast there" Mary asked and before Rose had left the room she heard a soft "thank you." Rose didn't mind if she understood the woman or not she liked her and that was what mattered.

.o.O.o.O.o.

Mary walked briskly along the hall. Her room was on the third floor together with a smaller library and a salon-made-to-nursery. Third floor was small and every room faced towards east and the garden. Mary hoped that she would someday be able to take a walk in the woods near the park. She sighed remembering Pemberly's enormous park. Unfortunately her thoughts shifted from Pemberly to her family. Mary had written to her mother after she arrived to Keisting but she had yet to hear from any of her family members. Not that she had actually counted on it and yet she felt herself betrayed. _'Why? Why on earth Mary? You know your place in the family. Their happier that you're here, out of their way…and you're happier too.'_ Mary scolded herself. She was used to being invisible to others and being ignored by them. She has been in that position for 23 years already! Breathing deeply and calming down Mary knocked on the white door.

The room that opened before Mary had been a salon until the previous duchess' death. The yellow wallpaper covering every wall and the huge windows made the room glow in light. Even the delicate, light furniture added the effect. Fire in the white hearth warmed the room in that wet April morning. Mary's student – small, five-year-old boy – was sitting at a round table focusing to his coloring.

"Good morning, Collin" Mary's soft voice made the boy notice her and nod his head in greeting. He wasn't being rude, not at all, if you asked Mary he was too nice and composed most of the time, the child just happened to be mute. Miss Bennet had startled after hearing the boy's disability for the first time but Collin had proven her that he was a clever boy and a fast learner.

Mary sat opposite from the child and opened her book about the greatest minds of philosophy. From the corner of her eye she could see how the wheat blond hear disappeared from her view and soon she felt tugs on her sleeve.

"What do you have there?" Mary asked turning to the boy and taking the piece of paper he offered. Collin had drawn a portrait of her and she couldn't but smile at the picture.

"It is really nice" she offered the paper back to the boy but he just shook his head and pointed at her.

"Oh, it's for me? Well, as an artist, put your name on this so I can brag about your skills to everyone" Mary was blown away by the boy's bright eyes. They were the color of icy blue like her mother's. Sometimes Mary felt like they could see right through her.

Knock on the door brought Rose and the breakfast. The girl curtseyed and set the tray on the table. Mary handed the paper to the maid.

"Isn't that a marvelous picture of me?" Rose's lips formed a smile while looking at the messy and colorful portrait of Miss Bennet.

"It's incredible, miss" she noticed Collin's waiting look:"May I inquire, who have has the talent to do something like this?"

"Aah, our young lord Collin of course" the women giggled seeing the little boy grow with pride.

.o.O.o.O.o.

Mary ate dinner with the staff in the large kitchen. She was sitting next to two other governesses. The older among the two, Miss Grace Portnew, was thirty-something with a sand colored hair. She was aware of Mary's background and not a day went by without some kind of insult towards Mary herself or her family. The other one, Miss Adele Wisfall, was only a couple of years older than Mary and with a happy personality she was hard to hate. Unfortunately she had a weak spirit and was therefore easily fooled. Mary wasn't too keen on talking to neither of them and that's why their side of the table was usually quiet.

Mary glanced to the other side of the table at the sound of laughter. Rose and the housekeeper, Mrs. Julia Osmund, were laughing at the now-blushing groom, Arthur Eastman. Mrs. Osmund had been serving the house since she had been small and now over 60 years old she was widower with two sons, both out in the world. Where madam Osmund was round and short Arthur Eastman was tall and skinny. Under thirty years old and he was already the family's best horseman. Only one seat was still empty and as if magic a long nosed man appeared to the kitchen doorway. His brown eyes landed on Mrs. Osmund.

"Why are you standing at the door Mr. Jons, your seat is still empty" Connor Jons closed his eyes as if trying to decide the best escape route. He walked slowly to Mrs. Osmund and bent to whisper something in her ear. Madame's face showed astonishment when she yelled:"Today?" Jons settled to nod.

"All right. Tina, Laura, after you're finished with your dinner, come to the second floor with me" without waiting a reply the old woman left the table.

.o.O.o.O.o.

Mary sighed in the safety of her room. The day had been long but it was finally over. After putting her clothes away she started to wrap the bandage carefully from her chest. Her room was joined with a bathroom and Mary was more than happy to take a warm bath. When she was done Mary put on her summer nightgown that left her arms exposed and shoved a little bit her cleavage. Even if there was still snow on the ground Mary felt more comfortable sleeping with the thin gown. She quickly braided her hair that reached her shoulder blades and left to the library on the third floor.

She admired the full shelves for a moment and picked a book that told about the exotic Asia. Mary was already leaving the room when she happened to glance at the night sky. The young woman had always been interested about the celestial bodies and at a clear night like this the moon seemed to be even bigger than ever before. Mary opened the glass doors to the library's balcony and stepped bare foot to the cold stone floor. Leaning against the iron fence she was surprised to find herself reaching for the moon. Feeling free and silly she opened her braid and let the wind dance with her hair.

Suddenly her freedom was taken from her. Noises under the balcony waked her back to reality. Quickly she covered her upper body with her hands.

"Don't mind me… I liked the view" Mary heard laughter in the deep male voice.

"Excuse me?" She could not but get offended. What a vulgar man!

"How long have you been there?"

"From the beginning, miss. You looked very lovely in the moonlight" Mary's blush deepened.

"How dare you…"

"I? In no offence, miss, but you are the one that came to the balcony in your nightgown for the entire world to see, remember" the man's voice was dripping with arrogance and Mary was shaking from anger and embarrassment. She couldn't say anything so she packed away towards the open doors.

"Miss!" Mary stopped, frustrated she snapped:"What!"

"Have sweet dreams" Mary shut the glass doors.

There was a sudden fear in her mind; what if someone had heard them? Her heart racing she peeked to the dark corridor. Clutching the book in her hand she grabbed her extinguished candle and ran straight to her room. In her chamber Mary couldn't read or sleep. She kept repeating the scene in her mind over and over again.

What on earth had just happened?


	3. Chapter 2: Pretty Women

**Hello! Now that the introductions are over I can get to the story and the next chapter will come out some day :)**

**So this introduces the family and if you have something you want to know about them or something you can't understand just ask. **

**Like I've said before my english is what it is and I would be grateful if you could over look my grammatical errors... :D**

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own any of the characters and places of Miss Jane Austen's books. And what comes to persons and places on this fan fiction that you don't recognize I have made them up. No harm intended, I swear.**

**Thank you for your reviews and alerts and favs, I love to see that what I write is read and liked. So keep 'em coming and I keep the story going. :D**

**Enjoy!**

**-Milde-**

* * *

><p><strong>Solitary Motions <strong>

**Chapter 2: **_Pretty Women_

The church was as cold as the final rest place outside. Mary sat her back straight on the hard bench next to Miss Portnew and Miss Wisfall. The duke and his family sat on the front seat of the church. Mary was proud of her little student, who sat quietly unlike his older sister, Joanna, who was either glancing over her shoulder, squirming in her seat or whispering something to her stepmother's ear.

After the priest had ended that Sunday's preach about the upcoming Easter the three governesses joined the family in the yard to tend to the children. Collin quickly settled next to Mary to wait for the carriage and Joanna focused on talking with her friends. Their high-pitched laughter made Timothy, the second son, roll his eyes.

Mary knew that the duke had five children and four of them were from his former marriage with lady Lucia. Four years after the wife's death he married then 20-year-old Sofia Molty, who, two years later, gave birth to Collin.

The eldest child, Theresa, Mary had met only once. The woman had been beautiful with her dark curls and gray eyes she had inherited from her father. Her petite form had reminded Mary of a canary. Our heroine had been baffled after hearing that the woman was older than her. Theresa was twenty-and-five but she looked younger than Mary.

Miss Bennet had never met the oldest son Jules but assumed he reminded his younger brother Timothy. The 16-year-old's silver eyes were solemn and his unfashionable, short hair was hidden under a hat. The young gentleman reminded Mary of her with his serous nature just like Theresa had reminded her of Jane. As for Joanna, Mary swore that when the girl would grow she would beat the two youngest Bennet sisters with her silliness. The teenager's restless but lively personality sometimes agitated Mary. The blond was as fickle as her stepmother - which wasn't a surprise - the girl seemed to worship Lady Hines.

.o.O.o.O.o.

Jules Hines, Lord Hines' eldest son, didn't remind his little brother anymore than Mary reminded Lydia. Handsome, dark headed young man was as tall as Mary's brother-in-law Mr. Darcy. He had been waiting the family to return in the parlor, and before Mary had the chance to go and enjoy her day off she had to be introduced to the future duke.

"Miss Bennet, how delightful to finally meet you" Mary jumped at the man's voice remembering clearly the last time she had heard it. A blush crept across her face and the color deepened, when Mary noticed his eyes wondering all over her body. Fortunately she gathered herself and curtseyed as gracefully as she could. She was happy to notice the glint in his grayish green eyes disappear. Mary looked shapeless spinster as the gray muslin enveloped her. _'And that's good…'_ She thought satisfied with herself. Jules Hines wasn't a person Mary wished to get acquainted with.

"If you'll excuse me I would like to proceed to my chambers. I have a few letters to write" nobody seemed to hear her. Lady Hines and Joanna tried to ask Jules about the gossips in London and the men wanted to discuss about his new horse. Shaking her head Mary closed the doors, and dropped by the kitchen to order her tea in the third floor library.

.o.O.o.O.o.

The small library was warm, and Mary was happy being inside rather than out in the mercy of the increasing wind and snowfall. In her lap rested a thick book. Now Mary wasn't one to read novels but she was interested in folk-tales, legends and mythologies. Opening the book she moved from England to the mysterious Arabia.

"That's an interesting way to write a letter…" Mary was startled by the man, who had silently appeared behind the couch. He chuckled at her reaction.

"What are you even reading?"

Mary blushed as she answered:"Arabian Nights"

Jules raised his brows. The woman in front of him looked proper and strict prude. Who would have believed that she could be reading such book?

"Pardon me for this but you don't seem like a person, who would read a book with content like that" Jules grinned as Mary's blush deepened. Her green eyes were blazing behind the glasses and Jules couldn't help to add:"although it is understandable, you are a lonely woman and without a man's company…" The man realized that he was enjoying agitating the governess more than he should and yet he wasn't about to stop.

He wanted to see the woman he had encountered last night in the balcony. Her white skin had seemed to glow in the moonlight and her thin nightgown had revealed her soft curves. Jules hadn't seen her face but he had imagined her full lips, small nose and beautiful brown eyes. His disappointment had been tremendous after his meeting with Mary Bennet. She had hidden her body in ugly bag and her face, thought delicate was quite plain looking. Jules felt betrayed and thought it as his right to show it to her one way or the other.

"It's just a book…" Mary's voice woke him from his thoughts.

"Maybe, but then again you are too only a woman" Mary couldn't stand the man's degrading tone of voice.

"What are you trying to say, sir? Because I'm a woman I'm an irresolute and capricious, silly thing whose mission is to get married to a rich man? Sir, I wouldn't care less about marriage or men for that matter! I'm the master of my life and I don't need a man to support me!" She ranted despite the small voice in her head telling that the man was able to get her fired, and where would that lead her.

"Calm down, Mary. I can call you Mary, can't I?" Without waiting a reply Jules continued:"I believe you. I mean, no proper young lady would walk around wearing only her nightgown in the middle of the night…" He had caught her there, he knew as Mary's lips formed a thin line.

Her hands were shaking and for a moment she was wondering how much damage she could deliver to him with the heavy book. Nevertheless she rose from her seat and walked to the door but never reached the other side. Jules had stridden after her and roughly spun her to face him.

"Where do you think you're going, Mary?" The way he said her name made her blush.

"To my room, sir. I seem to have a headache" Jules hummed at her transparent lie.

"I'm not done with you yet"

'_But I'm with you.'_ Mary smiled and dropped her book to his foot. The man let go of her, and his surprised yelp was accompanied with a string of curses. Mary would have lectured him if she wasn't in a hurry to get out of the room, and so she quickly slipped through the door and before disappearing she said harshly:"And it's Miss Bennet, sir"

After the door was closed Jules picked up the novel and mumbled:"Of course…Mary"

Maybe it had been a right decision to come back home. Jules smiled to himself. He was going to have _so_ much fun.

.o.O.o.O.o.

Mary was furious. She slammed her door shut and hit the bed's pole with her pillow. _'How dare he! What right does he have to insult me?'_ She looked herself in the mirror; tresses had escaped from the bun and her cheeks were burning from her venting. Mary's believes were strong but she was an insecure woman and soon she doubted her own logic. What if her family was right, what if her mother was right? She would live a miserable life, die alone and be forgotten. Mary closed her eyes trying to keep the tears away.

Jules Hines, the man was rotten to the bone and foulmouthed. He, Mary decided, was even more disgusting than her sister Lydia's husband Mr. Wickham.


	4. Chapter 3: How strong?

**Hi everyone! Only 26 days (at least in here at this very moment) till Christmas and I'm sooo excited! How 'bout you? **

**My English is what it is but please bear with it.**

**I'm not sure when I'll update next but hopefully soon :)**

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own any of the characters and places of Miss Jane Austen's books. And what comes to persons and places on this fan fiction that you don't recognize I have made them up. No harm intended, I swear.**

**Oh, almost forgot! Thank you so much for reviewing, faving and alerting! They make me, like every other author, want to write more, so keep commenting! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**-Milde-**

* * *

><p><strong>Solitary Motions<strong>

**Chapter 3:** _How strong?_**  
><strong>

Keisting Abbey was a beautiful building. The brown stonewall was cold under Mary's palm as she supported herself against it to walk down the steep stairs of the kitchen. She continued her way to the garden to wait for her student's arrival. The day was perfect the sun was shining brightly from the cloudless sky. The garden's snow had started to melt and Mary was careful not to get her hem wet and dirty. The warm degrees in temperature promised spring's quick arrival.

Quick steps in the slush made Mary turn towards Collin. The boy had a big smile adoring his face as he ran to his governess. Collin felt like a grown-up after he had found out that one of his teeth was about to come off.

"Today's mission is to recognize birds and trees" Mary handed a pen and paper to the boy.

"Let's start with that. Can you tell me what bird that is?" Mary pointed to a bush where a small, brown bird was hiding. Collin thought for a moment until he wrote: a sparrow.

"Very good, Collin! Let's move on now, shall we" Mary walked behind the boy pointing towards a tree or a bird from time to time, and Collin tried to answer as best as he could.

Eventually as Mary lacked behind Collin she glanced at the balcony on the third floor. It had been four days from that horrible night and Mary still couldn't comprehend what had happened. Maybe it had been a dream. Then again lord Jules' cocky grins directed at her proved the thought wrong.

They hadn't talked with each other after the episode in library, but Mary knew the man didn't like to lose. _'I may have won the battle but not the war…' _Nothing had changed her mind about him, on the contrary. Mary had heard about his reputation with women from maids, and though she didn't believe anything after rationally thinking it through it was easier for her to accept the rumors of him as the truth. She had other worries than Jules.

Previous day she had gotten into an uncomfortable situation with Lady Hines. Mistress, from the lack of better company, had drank tea with the three governesses, and what other topic could there be among women than fashion and men.

Mary was forgotten in the background as the three women chatted about Miss Joanna's debutant year. When the topic changed to concern suitable men for the young lady Miss Portnew expressed her worry about Mary's influence towards the girl. The answer Mrs. Hines got to her confusion was a story of Lydia and Mr. Wickham. She laughed as she said:" I do not believe that Miss Bennet could have such an influence on our dear Joanna. I fear more that her stoic and serious nature would harm Joanna's chances at getting a decent husband than my own meddling. What do you think, Miss Bennet?"

"Perhaps you are right, my lady… You are cheerful and most agreeable to be around where my personality seems to even frighten some men"

"You misunderstood me completely, Miss Bennet! You are making me blush… But, most likely, you are right"

What she had misunderstood was still a mystery to Mary. She kept walking along the slippery path, Collin was already far ahead of her. Quickening her pace Mary didn't notice the hole on the road and with a yelp she fell to the wet ground.

.o.O.o.O.o.

Jules had just walked to the castles' yard when he saw Collin running towards him. His little brother looked alarmed and for a moment Jules thought the boy had hurt himself.

"What's the matter?" Jules didn't understand what Collin tried to tell him so he asked him to calm down.

"Now, what on earth are you doing outside by yourself? Isn't Miss Bennet supposed to be – She is the reason why you are here, aren't you, Collin?" Jules knew that his brother wasn't one to like the outdoors too much.

They rushed to the garden where they found Mary sitting on the ground. Jules would have laughed at the scene if he had dared to.

"Why, Miss Bennet, how nice to meet you like this! Out of curiosity, why are you blocking the path" he asked with artificial friendliness.

"I'm just admiring the view. It is a nice weather, is it not?" She replied with a tight smile.

"Let's be adults and admit the truth, Miss Bennet. Can you stand?" He offered a hand to her.

Mary rose slowly from the ground rejecting his help. Tentatively she stepped out of the hole, encouraged by the lack of pain she started walking only to end up in Jules arms. He raised his brow.

"I wouldn't have thought you to be this sly, Mary. All you had to do was ask and I would have gladly…" His whisper echoed in her ears and a deep blush covered her face. Jules hoisted her up easily and Mary, in shock, didn't rebel against him. But soon she recovered from her state and started to struggle in his hold.

"Let me down, lord Jules" he had to obey in fear of dropping her.

"And how, if I may ask, are you going to get back to the castle without my help?" Jules couldn't understand why she couldn't let him help her.

"You can help me by giving me your arm for support" leaning in his arm Mary got safely inside, where Jules left her in Rose's care. He apologized for not being able to stay and take care of her but he had an important meeting in London.

.o.O.o.O.o.

Mary's foot had healed in a week and every drop of gratitude, if there ever was any, towards Jules had vanished. The man was supposed to be back from his journey by that night, but the house had been expecting his arrival for over two hours now.

Mary descended down the stairs and headed towards the parlor intending to play the pianoforte to Lady Hines and Miss Joanna. Opening the door to the light room Mary was surprised by the man standing next to the two women. How Jules had gotten into the house without her know was a mystery for the house usually came alive when he arrived. He nodded a greeting to her while the two women were busy bending over the white box on the table.

"Oh, Miss Bennet, look how beautiful dress Jules has bought for Joanna" Lady Hines said after noticing Mary and lifted a beautiful, light yellow dress from the box.

"It is very pretty" Mary nodded.

"Pretty? Pretty? It is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen" Joanna was delighted by the gift.

"Miss Bennet, I think we will be quite entertained even without your playing this evening. You can have a free night" Sofia smiled brightly but her words made Mary remember how her father had once said almost the same thing in a ball. The humiliation! Mary turned to leave but Mrs. Hines' voice stopped her:"Miss Bennet! I almost forgot… I have a letter for you. I would have handed it to you sooner but I had so much to do" she held the letter in her hands. _'I'm sure. Exchanging letters are really time-consuming.' _StillMarytook the letter from her with a smile.

Finally, a letter from home. Mary sat onto the nearest chair and read the letter hastily. Suddenly she rose and excused herself. Her long strides took her to the dark garden where the cold night embraced her soothingly. She read the letter again.

_Dear Mary,_

_We are so happy here! Soon after you left we found out that your sister, Mrs. Darcy, was with a child. You can't believe how excited we all are, Mary! I only hope that your father was still alive to witness this. Lizzie was, after all, his favorite daughter. In all our joy we almost forgot you my dear child but I'm sure you understand and forgive us. Unfortunately I have to get going now darling._

_Your loving Mother,_

_Mrs. Bennet _

No apology from the long wait, no I miss you, they had even forgotten her very existence! Mary felt the tears of anger and sadness flow across her cheeks. No one had ever appreciated her in her family but still… She folded the letter and buried it in her pocket.

Jules had noticed Mary's stiff posture after she had read the letter and soon saw her walking under the window to the garden. He decided to go after her but once outside he heard the woman's quiet sobs and halted. Mary's back was towards him but Jules could see her hunched shoulders and her head held gently by her hands. The woman in front of him looked fragile and vulnerable. Jules didn't know if he should comfort her or not. Mary would never want anyone to see her so weak, and unsure of his decision Jules walked slowly back inside the castle.


	5. Chapter 4: Perfect Fit

**Happy Independence Day from here! It's amazing how nationalism kicks in every year on this same day ;P I buried my house in candles (It's a custom to light some candles for this day. I suppose it's in the memory of those who never got back home from the battlefront…), visited the graveyard paying my respects for the soldiers. But enough about my day, let's move to the topic you're here for; the story… Or the 4th chapter to be exact :D **

**Okay, so the drama begins! There is a shocking revelation and Jules does something with Mary… Also Jules is going to be an ass in the next couple of chapters…so don't start to hate him yet :D**

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own any of the character and places of Miss Jane Austen's books. And what comes to persons and places on this fan fiction that you don't recognize I have made them up. No harm intended, I swear. **

**Don't know when I'll be able to update again because I have to write 10 Christmas stories for my sister so…I haven't even started yet ^^'**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favs and alerts! You know how much I like them :)**

**Enjoy!**

**-Milde-**

* * *

><p><strong>Solitary Motions<strong>

**Chapter 4:**_ Perfect Fit_

"They're here! They're here!" Joanna burst into the nursery. Collin looked at his sister in shock, and Mary looked up from her book.

"Calm down, miss, you scared you brother. A fine lady will not run or raise her voice" Joanna's exited gaze turned into a stern stare after hearing the governess' words. Boring, lowly and ugly governess. Miss Portnew had been right, for once; Mary Bennet was the most miserable human being in the world. The girl almost pitied her little brother.

"Now, who is here?" The question got the smile back on Joanna's lips.

"Oh, you ignorant, Miss Bennet! My sister, Theresa, and her husband, Mr. Charlington, just drove through the gates" she said proudly. The information gave life to Collin. The boy hurriedly stumbled from his chair to his sister's side. Mary shook her head for she knew how dear Mrs. Charlington was for him. She followed the siblings downstairs, where the family was already welcoming the couple.

"How nice that you could come, Theresa. I hope the trip wasn't too tiresome" Sofia hugged her friend tightly.

"We wouldn't have stayed at home no matter what, dear _mother_" Theresa teased her hostess.

"Theresa! You know how much I hate when you call me that" she pouted but continued with a smile:"Please do come in and make yourselves comfortable. Let's go to the parlor, I ask if our tea could be brought there"

Mrs. Hines noticed Mary standing on the stairs with her son:"Miss Bennet, could you ask if Mrs. Osmud would make us tea? Come along, darling, let's join the others" She took her son's hand and directed him to the parlor as Mary continued to the kitchen.

.o.O.o.O.o.

Mary was sitting in the kitchen having a friendly chat with madam Osmund, when Annie, one of the maids, came from the parlor with an empty tray.

"You will never believe what I just heard!" Her eyes shone as Mary and Mrs. Osmund glanced at her:"They are going to hold an Easter-ball! Think about all the beautiful ladies and their gorgeous gowns. And that's not all! Lord Jules' fiancée will be there too!" Julia Osmund snorted at this and Mary looked curiously at the older woman.

"Young master's fiancée, Miss Victoria Vougar, is, for the lack of a better word, wench. Or so they say… Beautiful, young, and Mr. Vougar's only heir, even though she is a child of a mistress. Apparently she has inherited her mother's genes" Mary nodded understanding.

They sat long to the night until they awoke to the house's stillness. Yawning Mrs. Osmund announced that she was going to bed, and disappeared into the dark hallway that lead to the kitchen, where the maids and servants slept. Mary, too, headed to the third floor but when she was passing the first floor's grand library she heard talking. Her heart racing in her chest Mary walked to the doors scared that someone had broken in the castle.

The doors were ajar which puzzled her. They were usually closed and locked. Curious Mary peeked from the crack and saw Lady Hines in her robe. The woman was laughing at something and put a small candle to a coffee table from her hands. The room was dark and the small candle didn't give enough light so that Mary could have seen the person on the couch. But the mysterious person was revealed soon enough by the mistress of the house:"Oh, Jules! Poor us! Forced to live separated forever. You won't ever leave me, right?" After that she bent down to kiss her stepson. Mary gasped silently. She was taken aback. _'How…how could they do something like this? Didn't they have any respect towards Lord Hines?'_ Quietly she tiptoed to the stairs deciding that it would be best just to leave the family matters to the family. Slowly she stepped on the first step but it let out a horrible cry that seemed to echo in the hose. Eerie, tense silence was broken when Mary rushed to her room in panic.

Panting she sat on her bed. Desperation filled her confused mind. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to act around them? She let out a small, anguished moan. What kind of bad things had she done to deserve this? Mary rubbed her temples; she could feel the headache forming in her brain, and rose heavily to get ready for bed.

.o.O.o.O.o.

The next morning as Rose brought the breakfast to Miss Bennet's room she found the woman sitting on a windowsill, a book in her lap staring to nothingness. She turned to face Rose, who got scared seeing miss' paler-than-usual-face, red eyes and dark circles under them.

"Good morning, miss. Are…are you alright, miss? Have you been sleeping well?" Rose asked worried.

Mary nodded stiffly:"I think I might be coming down with something…"

"Nothing works better than resting in bed then. Come now, I'll help you, miss"

After Rose had left Mary just kept turning in her bed and despite her exhaustion she couldn't fall asleep. She got up, dressed herself and staggered to the empty nursery. She needed to make herself busy. She couldn't even think of going to the library. Sitting on a small chair she stared going through Collin's assignments.

"Mary" a voice penetrated her consciousness.

"Go away" she was too tired to wake up.

"Don't be childish, Mary" the voice was very close.

"Wake up, Mary" the whisper tickled her ear and she jumped wide awake.

"What? Who…?" Mary's question died on her lips as she saw Jules grinning face in front of her. Mary stiffened and thought if she should mention about his relationship with Lady Hines.

"I heard that you were sick. How are you feeling now?" The man was too close for Mary's liking and she sprang from her chair surprising him. She practically ran from the room.

"Mary!" Jules was once again perplexed about her behavior and stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Don't touch me!" Mary was disgusted by him. She tried to snatch her hand away but his hold was stronger and soon Mary noticed that she had her back against the wall as the man kept her in place.

"What have I do –"he didn't get to finish his question as she opened her mouth.

"You… How can you be such an…urgh! You are the most disgusting, sickening, lewd –"Jules didn't like to listen as he was been mocked and because his both hands were occupied he shut the woman's mouth with his lips.

Mary had turned into a stone. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. Jules' lips on her own were soft and sure, and she didn't mind as he pressed himself against her. Only when his tongue was asking for an entrance did Mary realize that his hands were on her hips and hers were occupied in his hair and quickly pushed him away harshly. Before disappearing she slapped him quite hard.

Jules stood in the hall watching after Mary his hand on his throbbing cheek. He hadn't meant to kiss her, not really but her lips had looked so sweet, like candy. And the intensive passion in which she kissed him… Jules felt guilty, but why, he didn't know or care because his heart had just changed its rhythm.


	6. Chapter 5: Cold Shoulder

**Long time no see! :D **

**Sorry for the long wait but something really bad happened at school shortly after holidays and after that I haven't been in a mood to write much... Things are better again and since I don't have school any longer I can (try) concentrate on my writings ;)**

**Last chapter was a bit of a shock, huh? Yeah, well, though life. xP In the next chapter there will be new characters and if I'm up to it maybe even a ball! But unfortunately I don't know when I'll update next :]**

**I'm really sorry for the grammatical and all the spelling errors. Also this chapter seemed a little weird to me...is it?**

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own any of the characters and places of Miss Jane Austen's books. And what comes to persons and places on this fan fiction that you don't recognize I have made them up. No harm intended, I swear.**

**Almost 50 reviews! You guys are awesome! Keep it up :D**

****Enjoy!****

****Milde  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Solitary Motions<strong>

**Chapter 5: **_Cold Shoulder_

The house was quiet as Mary tiptoed down the stairs. She didn't even glance towards the second floor's hall, where the family's chambers were. Feeling tired she opened the door to the dark kitchen. The servants would wake in an hour to distract her from her thoughts. Mary sat down at the table with a sigh.

Her mind was occupied by a man who had kissed her few days ago. Actually it was his lips that kept bothering her. Jules was engaged to another woman and to top it all he seemed to be having an affair with the house's mistress. She felt how blush crept onto her face. The reason she felt so guilty was that she, dare she even think about it, enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers.

Mary had tried to avoid conversing with the heir of the castle during these couple of days, and had started to answer as shortly and rudely as possible to the man's attempts of small talk with her. She couldn't even look him in the eyes, or anyone else for that matter. Supporting her head with her hands she let out another heavy sigh.

"What on earth is keeping you awake, miss?" The housekeeper's raspy voice invaded Mary's mind.

"The upcoming ball and all the guests…" She lied quickly.

"Don't worry. We servants do not belong to the same room with the guests…not as equals at least" madam Osmund laughed a small candle shaking in her hands.

Mary tried to smile but found it to be impossible. The guests would be arriving to Keisting Abbey around dinner time and among them would be Miss Vougar, Jules fiancée. Mary felt her stomach twist and turn upside down. _'Bad things always come in threes…_' She thought and suppressed a groan. _'First Lydia's elopement and now this! What could possibly happen next?_'

.o.O.o.O.o.

The day had passed without much trouble and it was already time for dinner but Mary wouldn't relax until she was safe and sound in her own room. The house was under excited nervousness, every occupant was more or less curious to see the guests.

Mary was sitting at the table in the kitchen while Rose and a few other maids were standing next to the kitchen's window keeping their eyes on the yard. It wasn't long until the girls started whispering among themselves their eyes still on the path that lead to the house. The gossiping came to an abrupt halt when Rose squealed and pointed at the road.

Mary fought against the urge to go to the window. It would be easy for the guests to see them on the window and Mary didn't want to look like a fool.

After a good hour of waiting Mary finally had her soup in front of her. The family had decided to eat with all of their seventeen guests which had delayed the servants' dinner. Like the family the servants, too, had gotten more company. The guests' coachmen and personal servants made the long table seem small and tight.

Mary sat, as usual, next to Miss Portnew but the seat next to her that was normally occupied by a young maid had now been given to a tall and thin man who had introduced himself as Henrik Wood, Mr. Vougar's personal servant. His beautiful amber eyes and shy smile had made Mary speechless. In the end she had stuttered her name to him while trying to cover her blush of embarrassment with a napkin.

.o.O.o.O.o.

"You live alone up here, Miss Bennet?" Henrik asked her wondering why she didn't have a room in the first floor like all the other servants.

"Yes. This is actually young lord Collin's floor, and since I'm his governess I got my room up here…" Mary explained while the man nodded in response.

Mary had befriended Mr. Henrik Wood during dinner. She had started to show him around the castle when she found out that his master had given him a free evening. After showing every room on the first floor, except the parlor where the gentry had retreated to enjoy their tea, they wandered to the second floor and finally they had ended up in Mary's floor.

"There's the door to my room, that's the nursery and…" Mary said pointing each door at a time. She walked to the end of the hall and opened the door wide awake:"…another library"

"Impressive" the servant said under his breath when they walked inside the room.

Mary turned to him:"You read, Mr. Wood?"

"When I have time, yes" he nodded and smiled at her making Mary's lips mirroring his.

They heard someone clearing their throat behind them and turned to see Lord Hine's oldest son leaning against the doorframe. Mary saw something flash in his eyes and a feel of dread settled in her.

"Good evening_, Mary_" Jules nodded at them a satisfied smirk making its way to his face. Mary's eyes had winded behind her glasses at his improper and intimate way of greeting. "Forgive me, I didn't see you had company, Miss Bennet" his obvious lie transparent while his eyes traveled to the male servant who was frowning in confusion.

"G-good evening, lord Jules" Mary was eventually able to say. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't this my home, Miss Bennet? Do I need permission to be in my own house?" Something in his voice made Mary cautious.

"Then, if you excuse us…" The two started walking towards the door, Henrik a few steps ahead of her.

Jules stood in his place blocking the door just staring the servant. For a moment Mary thought that he wasn't going to let them go so easily after all. Nevertheless Jules stepped to the side letting Henrik out of the room. Mary was about to follow when she felt a strong hand taking a firm hold of her arm blocking her way.

"You're dismissed" Mary lifted her eyes to Jules who had turned his head to glare at Mr. Wood. Before she had time to say anything Jules had pushed her roughly back into the library and shut the door behind him.

"What do you think you're do-" Her angry question was stopped by his fierce gaze.

"I have been very patient and waited long enough" he started his voice low and quiet. "I don't like being ignored" he took a step closer to his brother's governess who backed away trying desperately to keep the distance between them. She had to admit she was being intimidated by him.

"What you did… Aren't you ashamed?" Mary couldn't help the blush that spread across her face. She was having a hard time losing the feeling of his lips on her own.

"No. Why should I?" His carefree way of saying made Mary see red.

"You're engaged!"

"What does it have to do with this?" Jules had finally reached her but she didn't seem to mind. No, instead Mary was shaking with rage.

"Pig!" She screamed at him shoving him out of her way. She couldn't care less even if the whole house had heard her as she marched to her room.

.o.O.o.O.o.

Jules stared after the woman dumfounded. He wasn't used to being rejected, especially by someone like Mary.

This wasn't supposed to happen but something in him… An image of Mary and the brunette servant opened in front of his mind. His hands clenched into fists as an uncomfortable feeling possessed his body. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

Had he really done something stupid by kissing Mary?


	7. Chapter 6: Connection

**Hello y'all! I know, I know I should've updated sooner but life got in the way once again... Anyway I don't really have anything important to tell you so here comes the 6th chapter!  
><strong>

**Beware that it's late at night when I'm uploading this and I don't have a beta so there is going to be a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes.  
><strong>

****Disclaimer: I certainly do not own any of the characters and places of Miss Jane Austen's books. And what comes to persons and places on this fan fiction that you don't recognize I have made them up. No harm intended, I swear.****

****Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, faved or alerted this story! It means really much to me so big thanks to all of you! Please keep it up 'cause it always motivates to write when you know that someone is reading your work. :)  
><strong>**

****Enjoy!  
><strong>**

****-Milde-  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Solitary Motions<strong>

**Chapeter 6: **_Connection_

Mary woke to Rose's happy voice and reluctantly got up from the comfortable bed. She had already been tired after staying up a couple of nights, worrying and finally the small fight with Jules the day before had wore her out completely, making her unable to resist sleep.

"Good morning, miss," Rose wished to the sleepy governess, who grimced at the maid's next words: "Lady Hines would like to see you after breakfast in the Golden Hall."

Mary only nodded at the girl, giving her a silent permission to leave. The house was in a state of chaos and people – mostly servants – were running from one room to another, looking quite busy. _'Everyone has gone mad because of the upcoming ball...' _Mary thought as she washed her pale face with cold water. She had never understood what was so fascinating at straining oneself with dull and stupid people in the middle of a hot and stuffy room. _'And what about dancing then... The most stupid way in the entire world to try and find the perfect match.' _If you asked Mary the only way to find a suitable partner was through conversations. Though no one had ever asked her hand for a dance but she refuced to believe that her sudden annoyance towards the ball was because of something so silly and fickle.

Her glasses in their proper place on her nose, Mary left hastly to the kitchen to have breakfast, hoping to find her new acquaintance at the table. She wanted to explain to the man what had really taken place yesterday behind the small library's closed doors. Mary was afraid that Mr. Wood had misunderstood the whole situation.

.o.O.o.O.o.

The Golden Hall was actually a massive room. Mary knew that the ball would be held there the moment she stepped inside for the room was full of servants and maids who were scrubbing the floor or the light walls. Others were dusting the long, rich yellow curtains using wooden ladders as a help because of the high windows. Mary knew that the room had gotten its name from the golden wines painted on the wallpaper.

She located the young Lady Hines' figure wrapped in a bright red, silky gown, overseeing the polishing of one of the five golden chandeliers. Mary sighed, wondering what the woman could possibly want from her, still she made her way to the lady of the house, reminding herself that the sooner she would get this over and done with the sooner she could go back and look for Mr. Wood who, to Mary's disappointment, hadn't been at the breakfast table.

"You asked for me," Mary curtseyed after reaching next to the older woman.

Sofia Hines turned to smile at Mary who could now understand Jules' fascination towards his stepmother. The mistress was one of the most beautiful women the governess had ever met, even Jane lost to the dutchess of Eastford in beauty. Mary could feel a slight twing in her heart and assumed it to be guilt but somewhere deep inside her, she knew the feeling was something else, something much more daker.

"Oh, Miss Bennet! You're always so stiff," Mrs. Hines teased and Mary tried not to roll her eyes. "Come with me, Miss Bennet."

Mary walked after her misstress to a drawing room where there were already ten unknown ladies sitting with both Miss Hines and Mrs. Charlington, drinking tea and entertaining Collin. The poor boy seemed petrified but when he finally saw Mrs. Hines and Mary enter the room he escaped behind his mothers' dress. With a soft chuckle at her son's antics Sofia pushed him to Mary before joining the other women.

While the Lady was entertaining her guests and forgetting Mary the governess sat on a free chair far from the from the chatting group of ladies. Even tough curiousity towards people and gossip wasn't in her nature she did wonder who, out of all the women present, were Miss Vougar and she observed the party carefully while keeping company to the little boy.

After half an hour Mary had had enough of the gossips but in that time she had also learned who the unknow women were. She had found out that Evangeline Tarot was cousins with the Hines' children, which explained the young woman's remarkable resemblance with Mrs. Charlington, and that she was engaged to one of the men that also happened to be as a guest in the castle. Joanna had been talking with one of the baron Ward's daughters, Emma, who was a perfect reflection of her older sister Bianca with her blond locks and bubbly laughter. One of the women, Helen Mist, had occationally glanced at Mary's way and even flashed a smile at the governess. The heiress was pretty but quite dull looking with her round face and light hair compaired to the others. The most beautifull of the women was definitely Cornelia Crowfield. She had her black hair in a smiple bun and her aristocratic face was impassive as she followed the conversation. Mary had also found out who Jules' fiancée was. To her shock Victora Vougar was only sixteen with a small and quite fragile looking figure. Mary felt a wave of pity for the brunette as she watched the hostess treat the girl coldly and quite stiffly.

Mary knew the reason for Mrs. Hines' behaviour but she wondered if the young miss knew it too. Did the girl know what kind of a man she was supposed to marry? Mary turned her head away from them in shame. She couldn't believe the things she had heard of Miss Vougar, not after observing her. Mary wanted to get out of the room as quickly as possible, she wanted to run from her own miserable situation. She rose from her seat and finally noticing the governess' movements did Mrs. Hines remember her reason for dragging Mary to the drawing room.

"Miss Bennet I almost forgot! You must come to the ball tomorrow to look after my son. He is under your responsibility after all," Sofia smiled sweetly at her.

.o.O.o.O.o.

Mary had walked around the house, trying to calm herself down after finding out she would have to attend the ball. She was also trying to find or, according to her, 'accidentally bump into' Mr. Wood but with no such luck. She settled for wating for the dinner and started to make her way to the library on the third floor.

Mary never made it to the library for as she was walking along the hall and passing the nursery she could hear voices coming from there. Slowing down she tiptoed to the door and as quietly as she could, opened it enough for her to see what was going on. To Mary's surprise she saw Jules Hines – that impudent man – sitting on the floor of the room the little boy in his lap, listening to his brother's deep, tense voice, looking entranced. As she stood there listening to the man Mary understood that he was telling a story about a brave knight and a cruel, evil dragon to Collin, and all of a sudden the governess noticed that she was smiling at the two brothers.

She didn't know how long she stood there eavesdropping the tale but the maid's voice made her jump back to reality.

"Miss!" Rose found Mary who was blushing for being discovered doing something that went so much against her nature.

"Dinner is being served," the girl curtseyed when she reached Mary. "Have you seen the two young masters? I'm supposed to inform them that – " Rose couldn't finish her sentence when Jules came out from the nursery room leading Collin by the hand.

"Thank you Rose. Tell my father that we'll be down right away," he smiled charmingly at the maid, making the girl's cheeks flush.

Mary scowled at Jules annoyed and the man rose his dark brows in question.

"Yes, Miss Bennet? Please, do tell me what's on your mind, you don't have to be shy in my company," he glanced at the woman, wondering how he could have found something as plain and insignificant as her attractive enough to want to kiss her. "Did you like my story?" He continued, grinning as her whole face blushed bright red from embarrassment.

"You have a beautiful voice and a pleasnt narration," Mary addmitted stammering slightly as they started to walk down the stairs. "I believe that I enjoyed it almost as much as young master Collin," she glanced down at the little boy who walked next to his brother, his face shining with glee from the attenton Jules had given him.

Jules looked at the woman next to him with mild surprise. He had expected some witty and bold comeback but instead he had gotten a compliment. For some reason he liked this new change in their relationship. Mary Bennet was starting to warm up to him it seemed and that made him happy.

"I'm glad if I could entertain you, Miss Bennet," he smiled and scooped his little brother to his arms. The boy had some trouble keeping up with them.

Mary nodded and their conversation flowed smoothly all the way to the first floor. She watched after the siblings, slightly puzzeled. To think that she had been able to have a civilized talk with Lord Jules without a single insult or rude comment. However one conversation wouldn't change her oppinion about the man, Mary decided and continued her way to the kitchen where she finally remembered Mr. Wood's excistance seeing the man sitting in his usual place at the table.


	8. Chapter 7: Bystander

**Look at the time, it's been over a year since I started! In all honesty I thought I would be done with this by now, but apparently I was wrong, like usual... x}**

**I'm so so so sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but if I remember right I did say that I'm really irregular with my updates. Anyways, I had no inspiration whatsoever to write until school started, but that took most of my time, which is surprising since I'm reeeally lazy student. Right now I should be making a paper about different English languages but like I said, too lazy! Then I decided that I needed some inspiration and I started reading other Mary fics. Let me give you an advise. Don't do it if you're trying to write. Feeling inferiority isn't the best thing to get rid of your write's block. Well, that was my rant for why I'm so late with this, but I promise I will complete this one day!**

**Disclaimer:**** I certainly do not own any of the characters and places of Miss Jane Austen's books. And what comes to persons and places on this fan fiction that you don't recognize I have made them up. No harm intended, I swear.**

**Thankyouthankyouthankyou! For all those who have reviewed faved and alerted, I thank you all! Keep them coming, they really do inspire me. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**-Milde-**

* * *

><p><strong>Solitary Motions<strong>

**Chapter 7: **_Bystander_

The Golden Hall was full of excited chatter and happy, flirty laughter. The air was mixed with the scents of the ladies perfumes and cigar smoke coming from the card room, where the older gentlemen were having their fun. Even though the hall was vast and grand it still seemed very small for such a big crowd.

Mary Bennet's fan was swiftly swinging from side to side as she tried to cool herself down. The room was hot and very stuffy in her opinion. She was standing near a huge houseplant, trying to blend in with the wall and disappear. When the time had come for young master Collin to go to bed Mary had thought she would be able to leave the hall with the boy. But, alas, the hostess of the night, Lady Hines, had asked her to stay and enjoy herself. Mary couldn't say no.

She snorted behind her fan. There had been pity and barely contained laughter towards her in the mistress' blue eyes. At least Lady Hines had tried to hide her amusement unlike some of her fancy guests, who had happened to glance at Mary's way. Other thing that had made her upset and blushing had been the shocked face of Mr. Wood. It had been hours since the man had seen her, but his expression still hunted her mind. She assumed the man was disappointed that the ugly duckling hadn't turned into a beautiful sawn.

The governess of Keisting Abbey heaved a deep sigh and smoothed her hair with a gloved hand. There were no fashionable curls hanging down her temples or forehead and there wasn't any kind of hair ornament on her. Her dark brown locks were pulled to the back of her neck to their usual tight bun. And the dress she was wearing didn't do any justice to her either. It didn't fit on her figure as well as it had two years prior.

.o.O.o.O.o.

When the dances began after the delicious dinner Mary was able to find an empty seat for herself near the refreshment table and a punch of old matrons. The ladies' constant gossiping about marriages and gowns and men made her head throb and she tried to ease the ache by rubbing her temples. She tried to ignore the chatter and let it fade to the background as she observed the dancing pairs in the middle of the Golden Hall. It was a bit hard without her glasses that Rose had somehow been able to convince the governess not to wear to the ball.

After a moment of squinting her eyes and still seeing only blurry, colorful figures she gave up and leaned against the back of the chair. She didn't have anything to entertain herself with, not even a book, and it would be useless to try to join others' conversations since they were complete strangers to her. Mary's role as a wallflower seemed to have and abrupt and sudden stop, however, when a hand appeared before her eyes.

"You seem bored, Miss Bennet," she rose her eyes to the master of the castle, to Lord Marcus Hines. She was surprised that a man – tall and handsome like his son – she had barely spoken with was standing next to her and appeared to be genuinely concerned for her wellbeing.

"Would you like-" the gentleman never got to finish his sentence when his young wife located him and glided up to him. Following after the blond's steps were Mrs. Charlington, Misses Tarot and Cornfield, a few unknown men and Lord Jules with his fiancée.

"Here you are my dear Lord Hines!" Mary wasn't sure if she was only imagining, but the words falling from Mrs. Hines' lips stiffened the Lords oldest son. "And Miss Bennet! Where have you been hiding all night?"

Mary didn't know how she was expected to answer to something like that, but apparently Lady Hines wasn't expecting a reply since she continued almost immediately by introducing the others to her. The three unknown faces finally got names. Mr. Scott was tall, solemn looking man, but he smiled rather easily. Especially when he was around his fiancée Miss Tarot. The other one, Mr. Tower, was the youngest of the trio and very funny looking with his wild, red curls. Mr. Berkeley, the third one, seemed very confident and he was almost as annoyingly arrogant as Lord Jules.

It didn't take long before Lord Hines asked his niece for a dance and the miss' fiancé got to dance with the beautiful Miss Crowfield. Mr. Tower lead the young Miss Vougar to the dance floor and only then did Jules finally take notice of the awkward governess.

"Are you feeling alright, Miss Bennet? You look rather pale tonight," the man's voice invaded her ears and mind, "But I must say, Miss Bennet, that I would have never imagined you to wear something so light in color," Mr. Berkeley and Lady Hines could barely keep the smirks from their faces.

Mary understood very well the man's insult towards her looks and lowered her eyes down to look at her feet, blushing crimson. She knew that cream wasn't the color for her skin, it made her look more sickly and pale.

"You have to excuse him, Miss Bennet," Mrs. Charlington said, smiling softly at the younger woman, "My brother can be a bit insensitive with his words at times."

"Yes, don't care about his words, Miss Bennet!" Sofia Hines joined in her stepdaughter's apology and made Mary feel even more uncomfortable with her next words: "You look marvellous, he is only trying to tease you. You see, Jules loves women," The governess glanced at the mistress, wondering if she had heard some bitter jealousy in the blond's voice.

"Yes, _beautiful _women..." Jules whispered to his friend and made Mr. Berkeley laugh, which gained the women's attention back to them.

"It doesn't matter," Mary started and she had to clear her throat. She couldn't counterattack to the man's words, not while there were so many people around them to hear, and Jules knew it.

In some way it was a disappointment to him, but on the other hand Miss Bennet had earned the slash of his tongue after ignoring him during the day and even refusing to dance with him. He had only been nice and she had to act like dancing with him was the most disgusting fate she would ever have to suffer.

.o.O.o.O.o.

Mary let a deep sigh escape her lungs for the umpteenth time that day when she had finally been able to slip away from the ball and the guests. The clock showed that it was a little over midnight, but no one seemed tired at all. The third floor was her sanctuary, none of the people downstairs had even thought of the small space that night, none except Mary. She could still hear the music from the Golden Hall as it traveled through the castle, but it wasn't as bad now that it was muffled by floors and walls.

"Miss Bennet!" The voice came from the stairs and the said woman turned from her chamber's door to look how a gently smiling servant made his way to the corridor.

"Mr. Wood..." She was surprised, but veery happy to see him, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you walking up here... Why aren't you at the party? Are you feeling ill?" Mary shook her head at the man's worried questions.

"No, I just...don't really like balls," she fiddled with her fingers nervously, waiting for the man's surprise and judgement of a woman who didn't like social gatherings.

"I see... Well, I hope you're evening wasn't completely terrible," Mr. Wood smiled, "I'm sure that dancing whole night kept you busy and you enjoyed yourself."

"I...didn't dance a single dance," Mary blushed, and for the first time in her life she found herself to be ashamed of her outer appearance and her lack of charm and grace.

"No one asked you to dance with them?" Mr. Henrik Wood looked incredulous. Mary hesitated very little before shaking her head, the offer that Lord Jules had made could not be counted, he had only asked to mock her.

"In that case," the man offered her his calloused hand, "May I have this dance?"

The blush on the governess' cheeks deepened as she muttered: "I don't know the steps..."

"Then I'll teach you, Miss Bennet. Do not worry," tentatively Mary took a hold of Mr. Wood's offered hand and the man led her into the library where no one could see and judge them for being alone.

Miss Mary Bennet had always been a quick learner and the dance steps didn't prove much difficulty to her after a while of practise. She had kicked her slippers from her feet and was now dancing bare footed on the soft persian rug with an uncharasteriacally bright smile on her face. The couple was so focused on each other that they didn't notice the approaching footsteps until it was too late.

Henrik and Mary stiffened and looked at one another fearfully when they heard a woman's bubbly laughter coming from outside the door. They were in real trouble. When someone tried to open the locked doors the plain woman dashed to one of the windows and forced it open.

"Quickly!" She beckoned Mr. Wood to her and told the man to climb down the tree that, conveniently, happened to grow under the window.

As Mary was gathering the hem of her dress to follow Mr. Wood she remembered her abandoned slippers in the corner of the room. She dropped down from windowsill back into the room and tiptoed to retrieve them. To her horror she could hear the key turn in the lock when she was halfway across the room and in her panic she had just enough time to dive under the sofa, hoping that the library's dim light and shadows would swallow and hide her.

"Oh my, why is the window open?" The woman's voice was familiar, very familiar. Mary wondered what was Lady Hines doing in the library.

"Maybe Miss Bennet forgot to close it the last time she was here. She spends most of her time in here after all..." The middle of the Bennet girls had to cover her mouth to suppress the gasp. The man wasn't Lord Hines...not yet at least.

"Jules," It sounded as if the Lady was pouting and Mary rolled her eyes in her hiding place, "Don't talk about other women when you're with me. Even if they are dull and plain."

The young man laughed and Mary's eyes grew wide with fright as the couple's feet headed towards the couch. Her desperate prayer up into Heaven didn't seem to help her situation at all when the two lovers crashed on the couch with drunken giggles. All Mary could do was block her hears and hope that her torture would end sooner rather than later.


	9. Chapter 8: Change of Heart

**Hello there! It's been a while, but here's another chapter for you guys. I hope that you like it despite it being quite short. **

****Disclaimer: I certainly do not own any of the characters and places of Miss Jane Austen's books. And what comes to persons and places on this fan fiction that you don't recognize I have made them up. No harm intended, I swear.****

****Thank you so much for reviewing and faving and alerting! You don't know how much it means to me! :}****

****Enjoy!****

****-Milde-****

* * *

><p><strong>Solitary Motions<strong>

**Chapter 8: **_Change of Heart?_

Summer had arrived to England and to Keisting Abbey so subtly most had missed it. But as the summer progressed all the residents of the castle forgot about the joys of Easter, all except Mary Bennet. She treasured the memory of the short dancing lesson in the library with Mr. Wood, but even her infatuated mind couldn't keep out the nightmarish image of young lord Jules and his father's wife, Lady Hines, together. She shivered, but when the six-year-old gave her an observant, curious look she claimed the rainy weather made her cold. Collin continued to wade in the mud, pulling a small, wooden ship after him. His oldest brother had given it to him as a birthday present.

Mary knit her brows together. She had been observing the little boy for the last month very carefully but she was still unable to say if her hunch was right or wrong. If she was right... She wasn't brave enough to think that far.

The governess was woken from her thoughts when Collin jumped into a puddle, splashing water not only on himself but also on Mary. Scolding the young lord of his thoughtlessness she turned on her heels and led him back to the castle where everyone were anxiously waiting the guests to arrive. Mary hadn't seen Mr. Wood since Easter and was quite excited about the next couple of months the Vougar family would spent in the castle.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Despite her fascination in certain brunette man among the guests Miss Mary Bennet didn't want her father's claim of her being one of the silliest girls in England be true. Thus, when everyone else gushed about the guests she was sitting perfectly still in the third floor library, pretending to be reading a book. She was startled by a sharp knock on the door. Heart beating wildly she made her way to the oak doors and opened them.

"You..." The disappointment on her face was clear and her dry, sour voice made the handsome lord Jules furrow his brows.

"I usually expect a different kind of tone from our workers, Miss Bennet," he said coldly and stepped inside the room, forcing Mary to back away.

"I hope you can forgive my behaviour, sir. I stepped out of line and I'm terribly sorry," she even bowed her head like she was ashamed. Her emotional distance had become very familiar to Jules during the past month despite the governess' extremely skillful avoiding of him. He couldn't get any kind of reaction from her, and it frustrated and irritated him greatly.

"Please, Miss Bennet! Stop being such a hypocrite," the man scoffed, which made Mary's elegant brows rose behind her pince-nez.

"_I'm_ a hypocrite?" She breathed out, an angered blush raising to her cheeks. For a moment Jules was thrilled to get a reaction out of her, but the miss' voice had been quite bleak and judgmental. As if she knew something.

Jules Hines didn't understand the dark haired governess any more than he did his warm-blooded mare. He snorted, a horse was way too graceful of an animal to be compared to Mary Bennet. She was more of a cow, or a donkey. A small, quite voice in the back of his head scolded him, condemning his cruel, unjust and at times very inappropriate thoughts of Miss Bennet. Unfortunately he was able to shut down his conscience before it would reveal ridiculous reasons for his childish behaviour toward the woman.

"If you didn't come here for me, then please excuse me. I'll leave you to enjoy the secrets of your library," Mary said scornfully, pushing past the man forcefully.

.o.o.o.o.o.

"I hope your journey went well, Mr. Wood," Madame Oswald smiled sweetly and the servant answered in a friendly way.

Mary Bennet had never been so vexed with a soup before. She glared at the lukewarm meat soup with burning eyes and listened with jealousy how Mrs. Oswald made Mr. Henrik Wood laugh. She had been waiting for dinner with so much excitement, but to her disappointment the tall servant had chosen to sit between the old housekeeper, and the horseman Arthur Eastman.

Sighing heavily she glanced at the man's way and to her pleasant surprise Mr. Wood was looking straight at her with his warm amber eyes. The smile he wore on his face made Mary blush crimson red and she turned her gaze back to her soup quickly. She couldn't understand how one little smile could put her in such a state! Mary's sense didn't tolerate the same behavior that her younger sisters had whenever they would see a red coat. It didn't even necessarily matter whether he was handsome or not as long as he was wearing his uniform. That is why she ate her soup in her normal way without any hurry or glancing around, but when her plate was empty she stood up stiffly and left the kitchen in a hurry.

She walked pass the drawing room where the family and their guests were enjoying their dessert. She had to stop, however, when something was pulling the hem of her dress. Turning around she saw Collin's wheat blond hair and his small hand holding tightly the dark brow fabric of her dress.

"Is something wrong, Collin?" She asked, forcing her bubbling, confused mind to calm down and focus on the little boy who shook his head.

"Then what-" she couldn't finish her sentence when Lord Hines' youngest son started pulling and tugging her dress, and her, towards the stairs.

"Oh, you want me to come play with you?" Collin seemed like he had to think about her words for a moment before he made a short nod. Mary let another sigh pass her lips, but she couldn't bring herself to say no to the boy. He didn't have anyone else to play with but her after all.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Mary wrinkled her nose, feeling indignant. The room had been filled with an uncomfortable silence for the past fifteen minutes now and it appeared that it would take another fifteen before something would be said. She wouldn't be the first to break. How could she have been so stupid and gullible? This had all been part of _his _plan.

"Don't be angry at my brother, Miss Bennet..." Jules' voice butchered and broke the silence eventually, but Mary still refused to open her mouth and speak. "I'll admit everything. But you have to understand this is partly your fault too. I've been wanting to talk to you, but it's been impossible because you keep avoiding me," the man said with a sigh.

"So you put your innocent little brother to do your dirty work for you?" Mary frowned at him.

"Well... Yes... What else was I supposed to do to get your attention?" He asked, brushing his fingers through his dark brow hair in irritation.

"Tch. Typical." She muttered. "But what could be expected form a man like you? You, who have a relationship with your father's wife!" Mary snapped. To her satisfaction she noticed that the man had paled.

"You should know better than to carelessly say something about things you know nothing of," Jules said slowly as if he was trying to find the proper words from the jungle of rage and sorrow. She flinched when the young man started towards her, expecting a slap or a hit, but the future lord brushed past her, his face stony and cold.

Only when the door clicked shut did Mary realize what kind of mistake she had made with her impulsive words.


End file.
